


Well ain't that strange

by BarPurple



Series: BarPurple's House of Horror 2016 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A little love story in Halloween Town.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



Gold was excited, this Halloween had been gruesomely amazing and he was so proud of the frights he’d made. The clockwork horrors had impressed everyone in town when they were tested and even Jack Skellington himself had taken time to comment on them. Gold stood a good chance of winning a prize this year. The townsfolk were dancing as the evening of horrors on Earth came to an end, now was the real celebration here in Halloween Town; this was the only break they got before planning next year. 

Gold limped out of his house and joined the procession, adding his own accented voice to the song celebrating their accomplishments.

“This is Halloween; This is Halloween; Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!”

He watched as Jack rolled from the horse and dove into the well, but then his eye caught sight of something more intriguing; Belle, the florist who twisted bouquets into fantastic nightmares was stood next to the witches. She was a true artist; even the most cheerful blooms became something deliciously horrid under her tender care. Gold stumbled as the Clown with the tear-away face rolled by him, there was a buzz of excitement in the air now, but it wasn’t until the Mayor yelled though his speaking tube that everyone focused on the prizes. A flash of movement in the corner of Gold’s eye made him turn his head, Belle’s dark curls bounced as her head turned and she looked toward the graveyard. Gold followed her gaze and saw the thin stick figure of Jack stalking away from the crowd.

“And the award for most screams in the night goes to Gold and his eerie automatons!”

Gold gulped and limped towards the stage, he barley heard the Mayor’s well-worn words as he received his battered cup, he was transfixed by the blue eyes and warm smile shining up from the audience.

Belle roused herself late the next morning, the day after Halloween was always sluggish and slow in Town. She stretch and smiled at the award she’d won the night before; Best Eerie Flowers. In truth it wasn’t much of an achievement, she was the only florist in town, but it was nice to be appreciated. She broke into a toothy grin as she recalled the real accolade of last night; Gold had stumbled over to her and stutteringly offered his congratulations for her flowers. He was a twisted little imp, who even in this Town of oddities was regarded as strange. Belle gathered that was because he used clockwork rather than magic, but she didn’t care; his tricks were wondrously creepy in a way that magic just didn’t quite capture. Belle shivered happily at the thought of Gold and finally dragged herself from her coffin; she wanted to call on Sally today. She never got the chance to pay her visit; the Town was in uproar because of Jack’s unexplained absence.

 

Gold had spent the day limping through the crypts looking for Jack. Everyone was worried, this had never happened before. Jack Skellington was Halloween Town, he was always here, and now he wasn’t no one knew what to do. Having found no trace of their erstwhile leader Gold was shuffling back to town with his head down when he bumped into something.

“Oh, I am so sorry. Are you alright?”

Gold raised his head and was transfixed by a stunning blue gaze that robbed him of his voice.

“Oh…erm…err…”

“Gold I am sorry. I am so clumsy I tripped.”

“No…no..no..I wasn’t looking were I was going…”

Gold swallowed hard, he wasn’t sure what to say now, but thankfully the deep ringing of the town bell saved him.

“Town Meeting! Town Meeting!”

They both turned towards the centre of town. It was clear that Jack was back. Gold’s throat rattled as he coughed.

“May I escort you to the meeting, Belle?”

“I’d like that Gold.”

 

What Jack had to show them was amazing, wondrous and sparked so many ideas in Gold’s mind that his eyes were wide. He turned to Belle and found she was in the same state.

“Wreaths, that bite, but I’d need….”

“Trees with tentacles, but I’d need…”

Belle and Gold blushed and laughed at each other.

“We could…”

“Shall we…”

The two of them shared a nervous giggle and said together; “Shall we work side by side?”

“Yes.”

 

Gold and Belle worked hard and were thrilled when Jack stalked over and gave them his best grin.

“That’s it! That is perfect! I see you two are in the Christmas spirit!”

The long legged king of Halloween danced away leaving Belle and Gold breathlessly happy in his wake. The holly wreath they were working on snapped at Belle’s hair, but Gold snagged it in his hand and shoved it in a black bowed box. His cold heart melted when she gave him a toothy grin and dipped into a little curtsey.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Tis no matter, my lady.”

 

The countdown clock was ticking down and Belle was getting more and more twitchy. Gold finally plucked up the courage to ask her what was wrong.

“Sally is worried. You know she had a vision?”

“Yes, but the future is never as bad as it looks.”

Gold was brave and squeezed Belle’s hand to reassure her. She smiled at him and squeezed back.

“It will be okay. Have you seen that old rat he turned into a hat?”

 

Belle elbowed a space for them at the side of the well. Gold smiled his thanks to her and propped his elbows on the stone sides so he could peer into the green waters that showed the Other World. They watched with baited breathe as Jack hung the wreath on a door. Belle hugged him hard; “Look at that! It worked so devilishly well!”  
They had cheered as Zero had lead Jack’s Slay into the skies through the fog, and cheered again as the fireworks celebrated his triumphant journey, but now everything was going wrong. 

“Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!”

Belle’s knees gave out in terror as they watch Jack fall from the sky to the sound of the Werewolf howling. Gold snaked an arm around her waist and tugged her to his side to hold her up, her arms clung to his neck as they watched the unthinkable happening before them in the murky waters.

 

Jack was dead, blown to smithereens, and then he was back and there was strange white stuff in the air. Gold caught one of the flakes on his tongue; Belle twittered a giggled as his eyes widened as the thing melted. She snatched a flaked from the air on her own tongue and dipped her head towards his. The snowflake melted between their lips as they shared their first kiss. The snow piled on their heads and shoulders as they lost themselves in each other. 

“Shall we work together?”

“Now and forever.”

Gold and Belle kissed once more while the snow fell and they both plotted the perfect Halloween for next year.


End file.
